Dance of the Fallen Dove
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: Shizuru wanted nothing more than to continue her life where she was, instead she found herself enrolled at the prestigious Fuuka Academy. There she finds a haunting mystery, and at the center of it all stands Kuga Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1: Rag Doll

**Dance of the Fallen Dove**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Summary: Shizuru wanted nothing more than to continue her life where she was, instead she found herself enrolled at the prestigious Fuuka Academy. There she finds a haunting mystery, and at the center of it all stands Kuga Natsuki.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai HiME, there would have been a whole lot more shiznat

* * *

She didn't want this. She had been content where she had been. It had been comfortable. She had had…friends was too strong a word to use, but still…

She would not complain though. She was the dutiful daughter and she would have nothing to say against her parents' decision to move. She was the dutiful daughter, a good daughter.

She would never say anything.

**Chapter One: Rag Doll**

Her days were always the same. Boring, monotonous.

She yawned, her head limply lying across her arms. The teacher didn't notice. Nobody ever noticed.

Her days went on and on, and once again she'd have to perform her duties. It didn't matter, not anymore. She'd given up on it, nothing would change.

Expectations were her life.

"Hey, did you get any of what he was talking about?"

She stared vacantly at the girl, barely registering what was said. She numbly shook her head.

Always the same.

And none of them noticed.

Home was the same as always. Empty, bland, cold. She mechanically went to the kitchen and prepared lunch for her sister. Her eyes caught the photo by the sink. Her fault…

She brought the plate over to the smaller girl and watched her devour the meal. It was her responsibility to feed her, take care of her.

Her parents had told her to. Her parents weren't there. Her parents had to work. She had to take care of her sister.

She had to…

She sighed, not really caring whether or not it was another school day. Her classmates bumped passed her, barely acknowledging her existence. She was almost completely invisible.

Maybe she was.

She sat down by the fountain, waiting for the bell to ring. Kanzaki gave her a quick wave as he passed by.

She didn't even bother to take it in. It was the same every day. She'd sit and he'd run past and wave.

Always the same…

Nobody noticed.

She stared blankly at the chalkboard, watching the chalk move up and down, side to side. She tuned out the words, they didn't matter.

Nothing seemed to.

Why?

She had tried, countless times. She wanted to feel, wanted to live. This endlessness was unbearable.

She wanted something to happen, something bad, then she wouldn't feel so numb, so dead. But it was wrong of her to want that. It was the only way though, the only way for her to feel…anything.

She was such a bad person.

Her room was neat, orderly. Quiet too. She never liked it that quiet. There used to be noise, but not anymore. Once, there was noise in the house, life there. Now there was nothing.

She woke up, got dressed, and went to prepare breakfast for her sister. She made a little for herself too.

Her sister smiled at her. She gave her sister a hug and got ready for school.

She could hear them yelling at her. It made her smile a bit. They always yelled at her…when she bothered to come. She made the days slightly less monotonous. Something always happened when she was around.

The bell rang and she quickly made her way to class.

She dreamed, sometimes. Most nights she didn't. Or if she did, she had no memory of them.

Memory flashed before her, and she whimpered. She curled up on her bed. In most of her dreams...

She liked to pretend that they were friends, the three of them. They weren't; she knew that. They spoke occasionally, but friends? No. None of them had friends. They had…she wasn't sure.

She fell asleep again.

She sighed, walking through the school yard. She had a test today. She'd do fine though; she'd studied all night and-

"Sorry."

She stared blankly at the girl.

The girl smiled and tilted her head curiously. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I? I don't normally walk into people."

Silence.

"You're okay?"

She nodded.

The girl held out a hand. "I'm new here. Fujino Shizuru, pleased to make your acquaintance."

She silently shook the older girl's hand.

* * *

Well, it's a little different from my normal writing style. I don't normally write so…fragmented? Is that the right word to use?

I hope that I actually finish this story. I have a bad tendency not to. ;; So, yeah, I'll need a lot of motivation if you all want me to finish.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Tangled Web

_

* * *

She could remember perfectly how they'd first met, though she always had to wonder if it was just her, if she was the crazy one.__

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Tangled Web**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. Life had a funny way of treating people. She dreamed her way through it.  
She filed her nails, a nervous habit.  
People came and went and she'd just smile sweetly. They didn't know. They'd never know.  
She smiled.

* * *

She sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was to get caught by her again. She'd had way too many close calls, and that girl was way too suspicious for her own good.  
Things were going well, and she would not risk it.

* * *

No one noticed when she got home. No one ever did. She liked it that way. It made things easier.  
She crept past the family room and smiled when she made it to her room. Nobody ever went in there; she'd made it clear to them not to.  
Smiling she pulled out her lunch and ate.

* * *

It was dark out. That was fine; darkness didn't pose any threat to her. There were plenty of people around; that was good.  
She looked around, trying to find the person she'd be meeting. There he was. She smiled. Good. Everything was going well. She'd never been stood up before and didn't think she ever would, save for illness, injury, or death.  
Smiling, she approached him. They talked and laughed for about ten minutes, then went back to his place.

* * *

Someone was watching her. As the nights went on, she grew more and more sure of it.  
It was that psycho girl; she was sure of it.

* * *

She hated dreaming. Everything came back to her when she dreamed. That night…She wanted that night to be erased. She wanted it gone!  
Shivering, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Nothing. There was never anything. Not a smile, a laugh, not any hint that her presence was felt. All she could do was sleep. She never woke and she hated her for it. She didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be out this late." The voice said.  
Damn that girl! "Look who's talking." Nothing. She could never get a response out of her.  
"As I said, you shouldn't be out this late." She stared. "It isn't safe."  
Isn't safe? The idea of it almost made her laugh. Of course it was safe, it was always safe! For her anyway…  
"You should stop."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.  
The older girl frowned. "What you're doing."  
"What am I doing?"  
The other slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

It was quiet at home. That was the way she liked it. No one ever bothered her. She hated being bothered.  
And that girl was bothering her.

* * *

I know it's not too long, but I tend to write short chapters. If I try to drag them out they might kind of…drag. And there'd be unneeded angst.


	3. Chapter 3: Day's Painted Black

_

* * *

_

_Her only friend, the only one she could confide in. She knew that they wouldn't be together forever. She was probably crazy._

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Days Painted Black**

* * *

The school wasn't too big, nor was it too small. Still, she preferred her old one. She really hoped that her parents would change their minds and move back.  
She hadn't argued, hadn't said a word in protest.  
It sickened her sometimes, how compliant she was. She could never seem to say what she wanted to say.  
There were too many expectations.  
And this? It was just silly. Her parents…to actually transfer her to a school because of a student counsel position? It was absurd.  
They had to have paid someone for the school to have agreed. No one had voted for her. Today was her first day and of course, she knew no one and no one knew her.  
And the position they'd gotten her. It wasn't something small. Truthfully, she had no desire to be president. Or any position.  
But those on the counsel would not be very supporting of this. She was sure of that.

* * *

The girl didn't look happy. Furious, yes, happy, no.  
She knew they wouldn't be. The blonde was busy ranting about snobby rich kids. The blonde…Suzushiro…was the Secretary, and the girl trying to calm her down was the Treasurer…Kikukawa something.  
"I apologize for their behavior."  
She smiled gratefully at the newcomer. At least someone was making an attempt to make her feel welcome.  
He held out a hand. "Kanzaki Reito, Vice-President. It's a pleasure to meet you Fujino-san."

* * *

It had been…a tiring day. She had been expecting to enjoy her senior year a little at least, but now…  
She sighed.

* * *

There was something going on. She casually threw her gaze toward the window. She could hear the commotion. It didn't matter though. If it was important, it would be brought up at the counsel meeting later.

* * *

Whatever had happened, everyone around her seemed to know. She could hear them gossiping about it.  
She turned to girl next to her and asked.  
"The school psycho got into a fight again," she grinned.  
"Psycho?"  
"I bet she's got a ton of bodies buried in her backyard or something!" another girl cut in.  
She smiled. Psycho eh?

* * *

_She was going to see her grandma today. She loved going there. Her grandma played with her; she didn't make her take boring lessons. Her grandma would let her play with her toys and sometimes even played with her! She let her play with other kids too._

* * *

She didn't seem to fit in with the others. They seemed…more free. They hadn't needed to be perfect.

* * *

She sighed; lately she'd been remembering her grandmother. It wasn't unusual, but now the memories seemed more vivid, almost as though she was watching a movie. It was probably stress to the relocation and-  
She accidentally walked into someone.  
Her face flushed. "Are you okay?" The girl stared at her, a…dullness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am."  
She held out her hand. "I'm Fujino Shizuru."  
They shook hands. The girl said nothing.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Child

_She enjoyed the rain; it relaxed her. She'd sit outside and just listen. She'd always done it. __  
_

**Chapter Four: Lost Child**

* * *

_10 Years Ago_

She could hear them fighting again. She hated it. She wanted them to stop. They didn't though. They liked to fight. Money, people…her.  
They were mad at her again. She'd made them upset.  
It wasn't her fault!  
She hated school. It was…horrible. Everyone laughed at her. Everyone was mean to her.  
Her parents didn't care though.

They were still fighting; she could hear them through her door. Soon they'd come up and yell at her.  
She crawled under her bed.  
They'd be coming up soon.

_

* * *

__6 Years Ago _

The other kids were all talking, having fun. They never invited her. She tried to avoid them. She hated being around them.  
They didn't like her. They wouldn't let her play with them and they were always mean to her.

_

* * *

__4 Years Ago _

They were fighting again. They never seemed to stop. She hated being at home. She hated being at school.

She didnt like the idea of going to a new school. Her old school had been just fine. She didnt want a bigger school with even more people to be mean to her.

The girl sitting in front of her seemed…She wasn't sure, but the two of them were supposed to work on some project together.

There was too much silence. Why was it that a home could never sound right?  
Her classmate sighed and told that she needed to make some lunch for her sister. She nodded and pulled a book out.  
A dark haired girl, presumably the redhead's sister, pulled her book away. She scowled.  
Tokiha quickly stepped back into the room and scolded the younger girl and then apologized and tried to explain that her sister didn't know any better.  
She told her not to worry about it.

* * *

_Present __  
_

They didn't pick on her anymore. They avoided her now. She was someone for them to fear. She hadn't wanted that; she had wanted them to like her.  
She wanted a friend.  
Tokiha…the two of them didn't really speak much. They'd spend lunches together occasionally, but even then, they rarely spoke.

She had important things to do. She understood things that other people didn't. It was why she did what she did.


	5. Chapter 5: Paths

**Chapter Five: Paths**

* * *

"She seemed nice."

"Not everyone is mean."

"It's just that she noticed me."

The dark haired girl frowned, "You're not gonna be invisible to everyone you know." Her companion remained silent. "Tokiha?"

"I know. It just seemed…weird…" A pause. "No one ever seems to notice me. I just seem…"

"I know."

"Her name's Fujino…Shizuru, that was it." She grinned, "And I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of her."

A confused look appeared on her companion's face. "Why?"

"Cus she's the new council president."

Natsuki groaned.

* * *

She'd been there for about a week, and she had yet to see the infamous 'psycho girl'. Truth be told, the girl intrigued her. From everything she'd heard, she greatly hoped she'd be able to meet her, and from what she'd heard, she was sure she'd get the opportunity.

The girl sounded lonely. From what she heard, the girl didn't have any real friends. Supposedly, she hung around with a Tokiha-san, a girl she had apparently met on her first day, but since the redhead hadn't introduced herself, she had no way of knowing if that was her or not.

Psycho girl….she truly didn't believe the girl was a 'psycho'. From the gossip going around, it sounded to her more like the girl did things intentionally to get herself into trouble. She'd been caught countless times with cigarettes, but no one had ever seen her smoke them. She skipped school, cut class, and according to her sources, insulted the teachers.

No matter how hard she tried to focus on the tasks at hand, her mind kept going back to her.

"So that's her." No one noticed her there. This was her tree, and it offered her the best place to silently watch.

The girl was definitely something. Graceful…elegant…very pretty. She had a great body. Tokiha hadn't mentioned that, then again, the other girl didn't share her particular…tastes. Fujino…was more than pretty…she could really think of a word that described her well. She eyed the older girl, wishing her shirt was just a bit tighter. It was times like these she was glad the girls had to wear short skirts.

She grinned, a detention was in order.

* * *

Well, this was the humor chapter. I found it quite amusing, especially that last bit.


End file.
